rapid growth
by mekara
Summary: pan esta harta que la traten como si fuera menor de edad, asi que emprendera una busque por un artefacto especial que la ayudara
1. Chapter 1

Cap1

Más allá de las columnas de Hércules, hasta que la vista no vea más que mar, en un lecho de azufre descansa la llave que abre la puerta, una advertencia te digo no camines por los caminos del no regreso.

Cerré de golpe la pequeña libreta de apuntes y camine hacia el enorme edificio de enfrente, estoy un poco entumida desde las tres de la mañana me encuentro recargada en esa pared y ahora que el sol empieza a salir mientras cruzo la calle caminando, tome aire.

Había esperado horas esperando desde antes que amaneciera, hasta que vi a bra y bulma salir en la nave, sabia por el ki que vegeta entrenaba en la capsula de gravedad lo cual hacia esta una perfecta ocasión, puse la mano sobre el portero electrónico y toque.

La pantalla se encendió y trunks se asomo.

- hola pan ya te abro - esta mega crudísimo por lo de anoche y por cómo me saludo no se acuerda de nada,

Hay que mirarlo a la cara para verlo y pensar que hace meses el.

El portón eléctrico se abrió. Camino el resto del jardín hasta llegar a la puerta. Trunks se asoma trae puesta la pijama.

-hola que milagro- mientras sonrió ampliamente para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos.

- ya sabes los que suelo hacer- el me invita a pasar la casa de por si enorme.

-qué bueno que vienes y le llevas de pasada la invitación de la boda a tus padres- mí humor había sido de perros la última semana pero con oír eso casi me volví perro, no la quiere y aun así se va a casar con esa bruja oxigenada, llena de silicón. Más falsa que un billete de tres yenes.

-mpfh - solté un bufido que el interpreto como un está bien ya que venía con la invitación en sus manos, mientras me la alarga.

- te la encargo- tome la invitación con la intención de quemarla una vez saliendo de la casa la

Metí distraída en mi mochila - no viniste por la invitación ¿verdad?-

-que comes que adivinas, venía a ver si me prestabas a giru unos cuantos días- él se rasco la cabeza y bostezo

-si claro ahora te lo traigo-salió de la sala.

Mientras apenas sentí que se alejo corrí hasta el laboratorio de bulma entre y mire por todos lados y la vi. la caja esta encima de una mesa la tome y me la escondí lo más rápido que pude salí y regrese antes de que trunks llegara con giru.

Casi lo sentí en la habitación así que me arroje a matar sobre un sillón, en eso se abrió la puerta y el pequeño robot se lanzo sobre mí y me abrazo.

- giru, pan, vino por mi giru- trunks se sentó enfrente de mi, lo miro y me percato de que se ve muy cansado

- que carita, ¿qué te pasa?- el me mira con una sonrisa tonta

- cosas de adultos- yo lo miro irónica, cosa de borrachos arrepentidos, se nota que no cumples lo que dices.

- y no me lo vas a decir- el me mira y sigue con su tonta sonrisa - bueno te lo regreso después, en la montaña paoz estoy muy sola y necesito compañía.

-no te preocupes no lo puedo llevar a la luna de miel- me gire mientras trataba de que mi enojo no se note y mi ki se eleve (tranquila pan, tranquila pan)

-si claro nos vemos, trunks- tome a giru y camine hacia la salida

-pan...-yo no me giro porque de verlo me da coraje

-¿sí?- pregunto ilusionada esperando que se acuerde de lo que me dijo

-no nada -me dice lo cual patenta que no se acuerda y que no tiene valor

Yo salí y en la puerta y camine fuera de la casa afuera delante de mí en medio de la calle me encontré al dolor de muelas mayor.

-pan basta no sabes lo que haces-yo lo miro y me paso delante el trata de detenerme sujetándome de la muñeca más cercana a su paso

-claro que lo sé hay cosas que se aun siendo una simple NI ÑA-cree que con verme feo voy a detener todos mis planes ahora que estoy tan tremendamente cerca de mi destino.

- le diré a gohan -si claro quemarse el mismo con mi padre

- somos tan culpables tanto tu como yo- su cara se pone triste algo que nunca e sabido de este extraterreno verde.

- es un juego peligroso lo que haces- a penas dijo eso me reía de ganas

-soy una NI ÑA no me dan miedo ningún juego- el parece contrariado

-¿lo ases por trunks?-señalo la casa

-ya sabes la respuesta- el me aprieta la muñeca

-que no ves lo egoísta de tus actos"-me esta cansando el namekiano

-no me importa- empecé a silbar .lo mas fuerte que pude la canción del asesino (na: la canción de kill bill) su talón de Aquiles los silbidos mientras el retrocedía tapándose los oídos aullando de dolor, deje de silbar y me aleje

-aléjate de mi o la próxima no respondo- le advertí y me fui volando.

Llegue a mi casa un rato después, mama ya tenia el desayuno en la mesa

-¿donde andabas pan?-papa bajaba ya vestido y se sentaba en la mesa donde ya estaba su desayuno

-fui por giru- mientras señalaba al robot que no había dicho o hecho algún ruido una ves que salieron de la casa y empezó la discusión con picoro.

-giru, pan peligrosa, pan peligrosa, giru- dijo y yo me que de blanca les dirá pero no dijo nada mas

- haa, ¿como esta el novio? -Pregunto papa lo miro, el mira el periódico y mama me da la espalda ellos no lo saben pero cada vez que oigo algo acerca de esa boda se me erizaban los pelos y me da un coraje.

-no lo vi me abrió bulma al parecer anoche fue su despedida de soltero- papa mira a mama como diciendo ella no entiende de estas cosas, me senté a la mesa mientras desayunaba

- no te enviaron la invitación- si claro pero los pases están hecho trozos en la laguna del ahogado y la invitación volara en forma de ceniza por todo el mundo.

- no - mientras me tomaba mi leche de un trago termine mi desayune y me subí a mi cuarto, jalando a giru.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, lance a giru sobre la cama mientras buscaba mi mochila debajo de un montón de papeles y jale a giru de nuevo mientras decía giru levemente salte por la ventana como lo había hecho en la mañana. Corrí por el bosque y llegue a plan solo donde entreno.

- giru -me acerque a el- voy a necesitar tu ayuda- saque de la mochila un pequeño tubo con una piedra negra con brillos rojos- saca el rada del dragón y modifícalo para que busque esta piedra" le di el raro elemento.

Al parecer lo reconoció ya que salto hacia atrás asustado.

-PELIGRO, PELIGRO, PELIGRO- yo lo tomo y lo estrujo

-lo harás o meteré esta piedra en tu sistema - apenas dije eso salto el radar del dragón de su espalda, el lo abrió con sus pequeñas manitas lo ajusto por largo rato mientras las piezas se acomodaban en eso me

Dio el radar y salio disparado.

Lo alcance y lo agarre, lo más fuerte, mientras revisaba y había hecho lo que yo le dije

-buen niño- mientras empecé a buscar su batería

-giru pan déjame ir con trunks- yo le saque la batería y se callo sin vida

- y que le digas lo que tengo ya tengo bastante problemas con picoro-

Camine de regreso a la casa ya con mi premio entre mis manos, papa y mama ya se habían ido al trabajo, yo subí al cuarto mientras echaba los libros que necesito y ropa en una maleta mientas acomodaba el engaño que iba a usar mis padres llegan tarde en la noche por lo que siempre estoy dormida así que el maniquí que preparo esta perfecto, prendí la grabadora mientras se repetía de manera consecutiva el sonido que yo hago al dormir.

Salte por la ventana y saque la caja que le tome a bulma era capsulas joy joy las mismas que ella uso con mi abuelo así no corro el riesgo ya que las nuevas naves tienen rastreador y estas por viejitas no.

Salgo con mochila en hombros.

Lanzo un pequeño jett, abrí la nave arroje mi mochila me subí.

Encendí la nave y acelere en recta sin elevarme mucho del piso. De golpe eleve la nave en una ángulo de 90 grados, mientras trataba de alcanzar una altura lejos de los radares de capsule Corp. No bien a pasado del medio día y ya empecé, tengo un día y medio antes de que se descuenta de la farsa y empiecen a buscarme.

- mas allá de las columnas de Hércules hasta que la vista no vea mas que mar, en un lecho de azufre descansa la llave que abre la puerta, una advertencia te digo no camines por los caminos del no regreso-

Mientras me digo a mi misma las palabras que me motivan a hacer este viaje. Mientras veo la brújula,

- directo al mar del sur, mas allá del estrecho de siljan.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Varias horas de vuelo después, sobrevuelo la lejana ciudad del sur-Oeste me he quedado sin gasolina mientras desciendo de golpe de misma forma como me eleve, antes de estrellarme en el piso y enderezo la nave y aterrizo.

Salto de la nave mientras miro a mí alrededor. Lo bueno es que es ya de noche y casi na hay nadie a mi alrededor Saque mi dinero mientras veía como un hombre se acercaba a echarle la gasolina a la nave.

-¿cuánto señorita?- miro la nave todavía falta mucho viaje de vuelo

- lleno"-me metí a la tienda de la gasolinera tome un jugo frió de la nevera mas cercana, agarre comida. Me dirigí a pagar, el dueño de la tienda estaba viendo el noticiero mientras yo le hago señas para que me cobre, en eso apareció la sección de espectáculos, donde la noticia principal era que la boda de el joven heredero de capsule Corp.

- el apuesto joven trunks brief dejara de ser uno de los solteros mas cotizados del mundo- dijo la rubia en la tele

- no por las próximas dos semanas la boda se ha pospuesto dos semanas.

Me quede sin aire mientras veía el noticiero.

- la novia la señorita margoth ha tenido un pequeño problema familiar pero aun así no nos perderemos la boda del siglo

Sentí el bajón horrible me ilusione demasiado pronto gruñí mientras pagaba lo que llevaba salí y la nave ya estaba lleno el tanque pague y despegue asta llegar a las afueras de la cuidad.

Saque una casa y me metí a descasar mientras metía la nave en su capsula. El poco dinero que pudo juntar más el que me dio kart se me va a acabar pronto a este paso

Después de bañarme y acomodar mi ropa y cosas en la habitación única de la casa. Me acosté,

Pan estaba sentada a un lado de sus padres y su tío mientras escuchaba lo que decían en eso un ruido la distrajo era trunks quien llamaba la atención.

- familia- dijo alzando la mano de la morena a su lado -tengo al que decirles verán que, yo amo a margoth y hemos decidido en casarnos.

Mientras una tela negra la cubría lentamente y comensaba a sentír que caía en un abismo sin fondo el ardor de las lagrimas, era poco consiente de su alrededor pero si es escucha las felicitaciones.

Un sonido, su celular suena, pan se disculpa se para y sale a contestar el teléfono eso era mas bien un pretexto para que no la vieran llorar.

Entra de nuevo y le dice a su papa que su amiga bebe, le llamo que necesita hablar con ella gohan asintió mientras salía volteo y lo miro besándola.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito y se callo de la cama miro el reloj ya eran las siete de la mañana en un momento a otro se darán cuenta de que no durmió en casa y que lleva un dia fuera y lejos.

Rápido convirtió la casa en una capsula y saco la nave y volvió a emprender el vuelo como lo hizo en la montaña paoz el dia anterior.

= montaña paoz 9 de mañana=

Videl cocinaba el desayuno de los tres últimamente había trabajado mucho y casi no ve a su hija en la

Noche cuando llego la había visto dormida desde la puerta oía claramente su respiración.

Ya era hora de despertarla, en eso sonó el timbre de la puerta, parecía alguien apurado, abrió la puerta y descubrió a picoro con el rostro desencajado

- buenos días picoro ¿qué se te ofrece?-el entro a la casa rápido

-¿esta pan?- dijo viendo por todos lados como buscando algo

- esta dormida- picoro respiro tranquilo

-despiértala necesito hablar con ella- videl lo vio asombrada primero fue a hablarle a gohan ya que picoro se comporta muy raro.

Entro al cuarto su esposo ya estaba vestido y listo para salir.

-¿qué quiere el señor picoro? dijo gohan viendo a su esposa a trabes del espejo

-quiere hablar con pan, gohan luce algo raro-el no se preocupa conoce a picoro desde que era pequeño

- esta bien despiértala a lo mejor es algo importante, mientras yo voy con el - gohan bajo las escaleras donde lo esperaba su antiguo tutor.

-buenos días gohan- el se paro del sillón.

-buenos días señor picoro ¿que quiere hablar con pan?- eso pesco a picoro querría hablar con la joven antes de que hiciera una locura, pero eso no incluía a gohan que es todo bondad jamás aceptaría lo que paso con su hija

- es que el otro día me pidió que la entrenara y pensé que era el mejor momento ahora que esta de vacaciones-gohan asintió

- si es buena idea y si es lo que ella quiere, pues esta bien- picoro respiro mas tranquilo ya que se lo había creído.

-GOHAN- grito videl -NO ESTA PAN SE A HIDO-

picoro casi se cae del sillón mientras veía a su pupilo salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de su hija estaba vació e igual que en la noche solo que la grabadora estaba para y el maniquí en la cama descubierto.

-a ¿donde se pudo ir?- dijo gohan viendo -¿con bebe?, cece, dede o otra de sus amigas"-mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcaba a la casa de bebe

Picoro había salido de la casa en el revuelo se le había escapado y estaba ocultando su ki no la hallaría aunque quisiera, ella nunca lo dejo ver el libro negro y ni le dijo que iba a hacer. Su única opción seria buscarla con el agua ultra sagrada en la torre de karin.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Llego a la torre que estaba desértica ni karin o su aprendiz estaba visibles, sus ki se sentían mas abajo, mientras bajaba veía un caos propio de una pelea entro al cuarto temiendo lo peor todo para arriba en eso los vio en una esquina estaba los dos amordazados.

Corrió a desatarlos.

-¿están bien?"-el maestro karin niego con la cabeza

- como vamos a estarlos si esa endemoniada niña nos dejo atados aquí desde ase dos días-dijo yayirobe sobandose los golpes y las heridas de los amarres y con un hambre de dos días atado

-esa muchacha lo va a hacer picoro-dijo karin muy débil parado en su báculo

- lo se, debo encontrarla antes de que haga la locura de su vida- dijo mientras se paraba

- esta herida lo supe cuando vino aquí, y si ya se a lo que tu viniste picoro pero ella se te adelanto contamino el agua ultra sagrada para que nadie pudiera rastrearla es muy lista y una mujer así es peligrosa- picoro al escuchar que su única opción desaparecía

-es una mocosa- dijo saliendo directo con kamisama

- esa fue la actitud que nos trajo este problema picoro-dijo el maestro karin -en tres días abre purificado el agua y sabrás donde esta.

-puede hacer mucho en tres días- dijo desesperado tan así que si hubiera traído pelo se lo hubiera arrancado

- es lo único que te puedo dar- dijo karin resuelto y también picoro pensaba que era la única opción

-regreso en tres días"-dijo presto a irse

- no se lo vas a decir a gohan- dijo karin serio- es su hija-

- no, nunca me oíste, no le dirás nada a gohan, entendiste bien gohan es como mi hijo eso ase a pan mi nieta yo tendré que ayudarla- levitaba ya fuera de la torre

-y pensaras guardar tu solo con el dolor de la verdad - el solo asintió y voló a la torre de kamisama donde descansara y esperara los tres días rogando que gohan no venga a preguntar por que entonces se armara el problema peor.

= ESTRECHO DE SILJAN. 10 de la mañana=

Miro el cielo azul, el mar a mi alrededor en la pequeña isla en la que estoy parada lo único que hay a mi alrededor es mar desde, ase un rato el radar modificado había empezado a sonar con un ruido estrepitoso.

había detectado el metal que busco en esa isla.

La isla de unos doscientos metros cuadrados esta en lo mas metido del mar bastante lejos de la tierra.

En medio de la diminuta isla lo único que sobresale es una pequeña estructura de piedra parecida a una entrada subterránea.

Me acerco lo mas que puedo esta oscura como la boca de un lobo e igual de fea, tirada hay una antorcha la enciendo con un pequeño encendedor.

Empiezo a bajar por una estrechas y mal construidas escaleras siguiendo los bips del aparato los cuales me indicaban que me acercaba.

La maquina se volvió loca señalando la par de de mi derecha.

Gire en redondo y aseste un golpe en el muro de barro de mi derecha este callo dejándome entrar a una habitación no mas grande que la anterior, en el piso lo vi era un cofre de madera tan viejo como matusalén.

Lo tome en eso todo empezó a temblar avía una trampa.

Salí corriendo con el cofre casi sintiendo que me caía salte fuera. me subí lo más rápido que pude a la nave mientras aceleraba como me gusta.

Mientras veía que la pequeña isla desaparecía bajo el mar rugiente y las olas estallaban horriblemente detrás de mí. De igual modo descendiendo en picada llegue a l estrecho de silban saque la caja algo maltratatada por el escape de la isla.

Trascribí las escrituras tan raras de la caja a mi libro de apuntes y saque el viejo libro con el que traduje el primer texto el cual me trajo aquí.

Sentada delante del libro se acuerda cuando se hizo de el.

= flasback=

Ase tres semanas corría por el callejón de las librerías después de que trunks había dado la noticia de su compromiso, corría mientras lloraba y las lagrimas corrían por su rostro de igual modo, tan bien sabia que picoro la seguía.

Entro en una tienda casi a oscuras, y vi pasar al namekiano delante.

- de quien te escondes niña- mire de donde venia la voz hay estaba un hombre que fumaba con una pipa curva

- que le importa- dije enojada mientras me acercaba a el

- a quien le robaste, huyes de la policía – el dejo el libro que leía en la mesa de a lado- no me importa largo de aquí no me gusta los niños y no vendo libros para niños-

- no soy una niña- lo rete en silencio- y le puedo partir la cara en dos

- que genio – mientras se ponía la pipa en la boca y fumaba largamente- ya te dije además no presto y hay ti no te vendo ningún libro.

-vete al diablo- le dije mientras me salía enojada empujando la puerta con toda mi fuerza

-espera fierecilla- me dijo mientras se paraba y sacaba dos tomos muy viejos detrás de su sillón y me los lanzaba estaban en cajas negras los dos, el primero con un uno enorme pintado y el otro con un dos-el uno es la verdad y el dos es el que traduce, cuando termines de leer ven y te daré lo que te hace falta.

= fin flashback=

Por supuesto que volví el me dio el pedazo de roca el mismo que me ha traído asta aquí, estoy tan cerca que casi puedo sentir el reloj en mi mano.

El lápiz cae de mi mano mientras leo lo que traduje.

En el paso de los tristes, bajo los rayos de la luna sigue el camino hacia la puerta, no mires atrás triste mortal y tendrás la mitad

Hojeo la libreta ya antes había ubicado ese camino de los tristes. Me subí a la nave para mi bien no esta tan lejos y es cerca de una cuidad donde puedo descansar.

Llegue al camino de los tristes donde se juntan los meridianos el sol todavía no se termina de ocultar.

Con una roca golpeo la caja mientras de su interior saco un hierro torcido del mismo color de la piedra negra, muy parecido a lo que usan para sacar el corcho de las botellas.

En eso la luna empezó a salir por encima de una montaña lejana, y el pico de la montaña en su sobra avanzaba lentamente asta que la luna salio totalmente apuntando por última vez una pared rocosa enfrente de mí en un punto pequeño donde cabía perfectamente la llave.

La introduje girando lentamente mientras entraba se oía la piedra crujir lentamente, en eso la llave ya estaba asta dentro cuando una pared cercano callo y el radar empezó a sonar como loco y yo entraba.

Delante de mi una sala a mi lado una antorcha se prendió automáticamente una vez que entre, la sala ya iluminada la vi bien era una enorme sala con columnas que se perdían en un enorme techo oscuro ya que la luz no llegaba hasta hay

En eso la vi la enorme estatua de varios brazos de la diosa dolmen, en cada mano una espada, yo me acerque viendo si salía una trampa.

enfrente de la diosa sobre una mesa de marfil había muchas ofrendas de oro y joyas y en medio esta un triangulo de piedra verde brillante con uno de sus lados roto.

Lo tome


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Casa brief

El teléfono suena mientras bulma contesta

-bueno

- bueno bulma soy gohan pan esta contigo

- no no ha venido en semanas

-como si estuvo anteayer en tu casa, dijo que tu le abriste

- no gohan pan no ha venido ni con bra.

- si llega a ir le dices que llame

- claro gohan sucede algo malo- mientras gohan pensaba de saber que esta perdida se asustara y ella debe estar concentrada en la boda

- no nada solo te lo encargo

- si claro

- gracias- y colgó

Bulma entro a la cocina donde sus hijos desayunaban

-bra hija has hablado con pan

-no mama, ¿por que?

- me llamo gohan preguntando si ha venido, creo que se escapo de su casa

- debe de estar en lo de bebe - aseguro la joven brief

- a lo mejor

Mientras en el camino de los tristes

Un horrible sonido de piedra en movimiento, más ensordecedor que el de un tiroteo, lleno la cámara pan miro enfrente de ella y vio como la descomunal estatua se paraba agitando de manera horrible las espadas. Mientras el enorme peso de la estatua hacia vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies

-¿que?- exclamo sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

Apunto a la estatua y empezó a lanzar bolas de energía no puede atacar con todas sus fuerzas sus parientes estarán en la caza de su ki no lo puede elevar.

Las afiladas espadas danzan tan cerca de su rostro y su cuerpo pan las esquiva por los pelos, mientras pequeños trozos de piedra vuelan por todos lados.

Se hecho hacia atrás para esquivar un doble ataque de la estatua que casi le arranca la cabeza, fue entonces que callo en cuenta de que de seguir así la estatua la haría picadillo.

Tenia la oportunidad de elevar su ki lo suficiente que no se note lanzo el ataque, abrió dos grandes boquetes en el enorme cuerpo de piedra y logro incluso arrancarle uno de los brazos pero la criatura no se amedrentaba.

Escondida detrás de un pilar enorme pan volvía a planear el siguiente ataque. El moustro de piedra lanzo un golpe tremendo contra el pilar con tanta fuerza que lo tumbo y le dio a pan con tal fuerza que la lanzo al otro lado de la habitación.

Pan contraatacaba sin levantar su fuerza, lo suficiente para no ser detectada, pero aun así el gigante empezó a tener la apariencia de un queso suizo debido a la cantidad de impactos que había recibido.

Pan se paro enfrente de la estatua algo cansada, la estatua levanto un brazo con la intención de partirle el cráneo en dos pan apunto con firmeza lanzo un golpe mas fuerte que si podía ser detectado por su familia. Había logrado con ese acto arrancarle el brazo al moustro pero había mandado una señal clara de su ubicación.

Sin prestar atención al brazo que perdió la estatua siguió avanzando hacia pan obligándola a retroceder a la pared. Pan se arrojo pared abajo hasta quedar debajo de la estatua y le lanzaba un puntapié que logro arrancarle un pedazo de piedra enorme al moustro, tenia que moverse ya se habaran dado cuenta.

La estatua perdió equilibrio pan elevo su ki y lanzo un ataque certero que lo voló en pedazos

Casa son

- ya he llamado a todos y pan no aparece- dijo videl a su esposo

- criling y c-18 viene hacia acá

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? ya me tiene preocupado es solo una niña

En eso la puerta se abrió goten con crilling y c-18 entraron

-no esta con sus amigas, ni en el café, ni en esa escuela de arte – dijo goten- no se donde esta

-que tal si le paso algo malo – dijo videl en el grito ahogado- es solo una niña

En ese instante sintieron el ki de pan elevarse y desaparecer muy rápido,

-pan- gohan se paro – ¿que fue eso?

- no lo se – dijo goten en eso sintieron una emanación, mas grande

- esta peleando- dijo krilling, mientras gohan y goten se adelantaban

Salieron de la casa volando en pos de la emanaciones de energía llegando a un punto se encontraron con vegeta y trunks

-¿contra que estará peleando pan? – inquirió krilling

- no se pero tiene mucho que explicar- dijo gohan enojado

-no seas duro con ella- pidió goten sabia que su sobrina había estado muy seria últimamente sin razón aparente no sabia la causa y como ayudarla. El quería a pan no como su sobrina la veía como una hermanita, en realidad el toda su vida había visto a gohan mas como padre que como hermano

Mientras en la cueva

pan reacomodaba la cara del moustro para poder ver la inscripción en el, solo escribió tenia que irse que bueno que no hizo el campamento si no tardaría mas salio corriendo los kis de sus conocidos se acercan y para ponerle limón a la llaga viene trunks con ellos

Lanzo la capsula y esta estallo se tiro a matar y acelero descansara en las islas del este son miles y no la hallaran en ese lugar escondido es demasiado pronto

En la torre carin

Picoro con los ojos cerrados estaba dividido entre la furia y la risa, mientras trataba de rehacer el enlace mental con pan por un instante casi logro ubicarla pero ella fue mas rápida y escondió su ki, logro escuchar un pensamiento rápido "no me ganaras" fue todo, si hubiera prestado mas atención ya la abría localizado, sobre todo por gohan que se decepcionara al no hallarla, y mas aun al saber la verdad de lo que paso.

Flash back-

Había visto a pan salir recelosa de la librería, pero eso no le preocupaba había visto su semblante mas tranquilo, camino detrás de ella, hasta que quedo frente de la librería.

Vio a dentro y algo lo dejo sin aliento una persona que el conoce le sonreía desde un enorme sillon de cuero, entro corriendo

- buenas tardes picoro- el aludido lo miraba con la boca tontamente abierta

-¿que hace aquí?- el aludido solo encogió los hombros y desapareció

Fin flash back

Cuando busco a la joven son le enseño el libro que el le dio pero nunca lo dejo tocarlo y ahora estaba metido hasta el cuello junto con ella

Cueva de las sombras, paseo de los tristes

La cueva colapso una vez que la estatua de la diosa fue hecha pedazos, gohan y los demás caminaba entre los escombros gritando el nombre de pan

-lo siento tanto gohan, lo mas seguro es que la cueva colapsará sobre pan

- no esta muerta- grito gohan

-la verdad piensen que hacia pan en un lugar tan alejado y solitario en una cueva peleando- dijo vegeta con odio al perderse una buena pelea- lo mas seguro es que esa niña ya murió

-NO ESTA MUERTA- fue el grito que retumbo pero no provenía de gohan sino de un muy furioso trunks- ELLA ES MUY FUERTE NO PUEDE MORIR TAN FACIL

-tranquilízate trunks -pidió goten alzando una gran roca descubriendo una mas grande- mi sobrina es muy fuerte en eso tiene razón pero lo que esta pasando no tiene pies ni cabeza

- será mejor irnos- pidió kriling

- no tenemos que buscarla debe estar herida- insistió trunks

Isla de indra mar del este

Pan atizaba el fuego dentro de una cueva había terminado de traducir la ultima parte del escrito

"entre el fuego y el hielo, entre la luz y la sombra entre la vida y la muerte solo el elegido de entre todos los buscadores uno será el genuino que descubrirá el refugio dormido"

En el libro el único que sitio tiene esa descripción es una aldea al norte muy al norte en la zona de los hielos perpetuos pero de rara manera, la isla, la cueva y la aldea formaban una perpendicular perfecta

No lleva mas de media hora desde que salio de la cueva por lo que dentro de media hora se ira viajara toda la noche si es necesario, esta tan cerca a la meta y le están pisando los talones.

Además el tiempo no juega a su favor

Un pequeño zumbido la distrajo. Era un mensaje de texto

"lo lograras y lo sabes, besos bebe, cece y dede

Todavía podía ver a sus amigas ase cuatro días cuando fue a despedirse cece no paro de llorar hasta que prometió llevarse su celular para poder buscarla si había un problema.

Dede había insistido que me llevara un maletín lleno de dinero para el viaje para cualquier cosa pero yo no viajo como dede en los mejores hoteles

Bebe solo asintió y me dijo "vuela alto y libre" es la que mas me entiende. es a la que mas quiero no es que no quiera a mi princesita dede y la niña alucinada de cece

Flash back

Pan salio corriendo de su nueva escuela verdaderamente molesta así que no se fijo asta que choco de frente con una botarga de pato azul cielo.

- hay cuanto lo siento- se disculpo pan mientras ayudaba el maltrecho pato azul – estas bien- de dentro de la botarga salio un llanto ahogado

"hay si lo lastime" pensó mientras una voz delicada salio de la cabeza de peluche

- si pero es que unas niñas malas me quitaron mi lazo de la cabeza- con una ala apunto la cabeza de la botarga, en eso pan se fijo que detrás del pato azul había un grupo de grados superiores una de ellas sonreia con un moño enorme verde lima mientras lo hacia girar en el aire.

Pan sentó a la botarga de pato en una banca y salio disparada hacia esa tipas

- me puedes entregar el lazo- pidió cortésmente mientras extendía la mano – por favor la niña esta llorando – las aludidas por toda respuesta soltaron risotadas histérica.

-tú y que ejercito- dijo la que por apariencia parecía la mayor

-yo puedo sola- mientras decía eso una se acerco a la que hablo y le dijo algo al oído

-yo que tu no le diría nada- aparecio de la nada una joven de pelo extremadamente corto de un rosa chillón saliendo detrás de una jardinera - después de todo ella es la nieta de mister Satán, así que por las buenas entreguen el moño o ella les hará lo que le hizo a ese luchador en el ultimo torneo de las artes marciales.

Por toda respuesta arrojaron el moño y salieron corriendo como locas. La joven recogió el moño y se dirigió donde probablemente seguía un pato azul llorando.

Una joven rubia lo consolaba la pelirosa le acomodo el moño en el pelo

- esta bien ya viste ya tienes tu moño otra vez- dijo la rubia el pato asintió con la cabeza gacha – vamos quítate la cabeza y sonríe y da las gracias por recuperar tu moño.

Debajo había una joven de pelo castaño de ojos grandes y miel poniendo cara de cachorro herido

- muchas gracias por devolverme mi moño

- de nada- dijo pan pensó que era mas pequeña como de quince años pero podrían tener la misma edad- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-celestinee wang- la rubia le paso un pañuelo por la cara

-desdemona Borgo- se auto presento la rubia

-bermendi sinal- dijo la pelirosa de igual modo

-pan son- dijo las demás la vieron- pero que nombres mas feos

-yo no me bautice- se defendió bermendi

-así se llamaba mi abuela- dijo celestinee

-supuestamente mi padre escogió mi nombre por que así se llamaba una mujer que le salvo la vida

Fin flash back

Celestinee después seria conocida como cece, desdemona como dede y bermendi como bebe y yo extraoficialmente soy tete la niña del balcón que espera al príncipe azul

Solo el reloj

Miro mi reloj no hay plazo que no se cumpla ya paso la media hora saco el pequeño jett y dirijo mi brújula al norte sin variar

El sol despunta a lo lejos del tercer dia pan llego a la entrada del viejo pueblo esquimal abandonada desde antes de que su padre naciera.

Un minuto una hora cuanto lleva lanzando rocas como un poseído, pero no le importa el sabe que esta hay. A quien quiere engañar si no fuera por gohan y goten estaría llorando histérico y gritando su hermoso nombre, no podía ser de esta manera, no podía terminar así no. Yo se que ella es fuerte, y hermosa e inteligente y única en todos los aspectos.


End file.
